


You Say the Words That I Can't Say

by ethereal_spacer



Series: McSpirk Moments [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff, annoying best friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_spacer/pseuds/ethereal_spacer
Summary: Every time he sees them falling, he gets down on his knees and pray. He's waiting for that final moment where they say the words that he can't say.That moment finally came.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: McSpirk Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027681
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	You Say the Words That I Can't Say

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to 'Bizarre Love Triangle, Style New Order Cover ft. Sarah Marie Young' and i felt that it was fitting for them. Plus, a lil pining fic is the chicken soup for my soul. Just for the record, I'm still new to writing here after a brief moment at Wattpad ( no, we will not discuss tween me thinking that was a good idea) so if this whole thing sounds weird, that's because I'm adjusting. hehe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were a few weird sentences and i got some help from my friend Alexis so if y'all came back here and wondered why it was a little bit different, that's why.

The communicator was ringing again. Bones was still in the showers, relishing the very soothing, clean and definitely not recycled water that he had to bear in the Enterprise. It was a temporary leave that he hoped he could enjoy a little longer but the ringing communicator constant beeps were getting on his nerves. ‘Maybe it’ll go away if I just keep letting it ring. This is the fifth time I haven’t answered, you’d think they’ll take a hint,’ he muttered under his breath. Nothing could warrant his attention immediately after disembarking Enterprise.

Right?

The beeping finally stopped as Leonard got out of the shower. He sighed in relief but the silence was short lived. The buzzing noise returned seconds later.

* bbzzzzzzz*

" DAMMIT IT MAN, LET A MAN DRESS, WILL YA!?"

A soft "Sorry Bones" was heard right after and the voice was one-of-a-kind annoying to the southern fella. It's his best friend. Jim. The grumpy doctor got to his closet and hastily put on an outfit presentable enough to face his best friend despite feeling a little less sociable at the time. Jim's his buddy after all. What kind of trouble did he get himself into now? Leonard had always been hardwired to think that there was something wrong whenever Jim came by. Leonard’s pessimistic nature had been long standing but only got worse after having known him for many years. A break hardly comes by, especially now that he has an equally smart and 'jump into danger head first' boyfriend to join him. 

Once he got dressed in his khaki pants and polo shirt ( poor fashion taste but at least he was quick to get dressed ), he unlocked the doors to the apartment and gestured to the nearest couch for Jim to sit on. His friend however, was still standing by the door. Confused, he asked him what exactly brought him to the apartment that was urgent enough yet not really that keep him by the door. 

" Come to dinner with me. With us, Spock and I. We wanna hangout since we rarely do so properly," Jim said to Bones.

" That it? You came to my apartment just to invite this old fella to dinner? What happened to old fashion email?"

" It's old fashion. And you wouldn't pick up your communicator so I thought something's wrong."

Nothing's wrong, he just so happened to call at an inappropriate time. Leonard had a lonesome night planned out but if it makes his friend happy, he was gonna go to dinner with them. _Even if it hurts him just a tad bit too much_.

“ I’ll be there then, would love to have something fancy if the boss would love to spend on me,” he quipped, as he turned slightly to let the door close on its own while a panic expression was setting quickly on Jim’s face. At the last second, Bones said that it was all just a joke, that he was gonna use the bonus credits that he had.

“ If you were spending on me, you’d be bankrupt. 7 pm?”

“ 7 is great. See you later, alligator,” Jim chuckled as the doors closed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Attraction is a normal part of anyone's life. You fall for any folk, it's inevitable. It can be hard however, when say, you find yourself attracted to both commanding officers of the Enterprise. It would also be more difficult when they already found each other. Could you see yourself in the equation?

Leonard Horatio McCoy could only see himself as the Chief Medical Officer of the ship, offering medical assistance to the commanding officers when they need it. He could never see himself with either of them past his profession as a partner, their aduns. They have each other, could he really compete with either?

Left to his own devices, contemplating. It’s just dinner, he thought to himself. No need to get all worked up for something as simple as dinner but he knew, if he went, he’ll break his funny little heart. The night would be full of them throwing romantic adorations at each other, leaving the third-wheeler here alone. It wasn’t fair for the universe to push him to them. They’re magnificent, beautiful, damn right smart and resourceful ( though it comes with a dash of annoying when they truly put their own lives against all other methods and logic ). He was just plain old grumpy man. Where’s the balance in that?

One could always argue that it can be totally fine being there as a friend but could you? Every five year mission sounds like a self imposed sentence, to long for them when they could never long for him in return.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looking through his wardrobe, he had yet to find any suitable outfit to wear for the dinner. Will it be formal or casual? Are plaid shirts acceptable? Does he get to use his ascot? Which fancy restaurant will Jim bring him to? Wait, did he even ask where they were gonna dine? Shoot. He didn’t. He’s gonna have to ask Jim before he embarrass himself.

As he was about to approach his communicator, it started beeping loudly. Leonard answered it and heard Spock’s voice at the other end of the call.

“ Doctor, it has come to my attention that Jim had neglected to tell you of the location for our dinner tonight. I had suggested the Aureal and Jim agreed on it. Would that be satisfactory with you?”

Damn, that place was known for its fresh and rare ingredients. If one’s gotta make their wallet hurt, make sure it was worth it.

“ Yes Spock, it’s alright. I’m surprised that you chose such a lovely place.”

“ It is. I had conducted a survey based on the small talks I had with the locals, who seemed keen on recommending the restaurant.”

He did a survey?


End file.
